Auron's love
by kyouyalover101
Summary: Auron is greedy when it comes to Tidus, but he knows he can't be there forever. Fluff and a hint of smut! don't like yaoi, don't read!


_**Auron's Love**_

_**by: Kyouyalover101**_

_**A/N: I hate writers block. And I also hate depression! Still don't got medication for the depression though. Luckily I found this idea after playing/watching the parts in-between the wedding and the calm land for the billionth time! (the reason is because I do not know how to kill the guardian before you go to Zanerkand. So if you remember how you killed him, please tell me in the reviews!) So enjoy this little smut and fluff! AUDUS 4EVA~! warning: OOC and smexiness!(the original title was 'Auron's Punishment' but after adding two new endings...I had to change it.)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy X or the characters mentioned in this story. They belong to Square E. **_

_**RATING: despite what it says this is rated M.**_

_**PAIRING: AuronXTidusXyuna**_

_**Auron's love**_

Kimahri walked in the small cave-like place where we were camping with a smile on his face. We looked up at him.

He gestured behind him, where Yuna and Tidus was. "Yuna happy now. Tidus makes her feel better by kiss." Everyone began to smile when they heard that Yuna was feeling better after all that madness of believes...except me. _Maybe I shouldn't have said 'go to her.' DAMN you Yuna._ Yes, I was mad. And, yes I did thought about casting Zombify on her. But if I did that, Tidus would not talk to me again, and everyone else would get mad. Then suddenly, we saw the two walking in the place.

"Uuh...Hey guys!" Tidus stammered like the cute idiot he is. Then he saw me staring at him and looked at his shoes.

"Okay, we'll rest then head for the Calm Lands!" Yuna declared like a queen, like she usually does. And, as we always do, we immediately get the sleeping bags and tents out. I excused myself out with Tidus when the tents were set and walked out. We were going for water.

"So, what did everyone talk about while I was gone?" Tidus asked me, hands behind his head.

"Nothing much, but we did hear some news. About what a certain blitzer did to a sumoner." I glanced at Tidus and he was blushing. I quickly got mad and pulled him in the forest, pinning him to a tree. "Did you forget that you are mine?" he gulped and blushed again. "I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson, yet again?" he immediately shook his head. "I think I do." I kissed him hungrily, making him moan. I licked up the length of his neck.

"Mnna, A-Auron..." Tidus gasped, blushing another shade of red.

"Yah?" I kissed the blitzer again.

"Please! I promise not to flirt with Yuna again!"

I faked thought about it. "Sorry, can't trust you." I reached in his, in my option, ugly pants and began to rub the blonds' member. Tidus moaned. I realized he was liking this and stopped, earning a whimper from loss. I pushed Tidus on the shiny ground of Macalania forest.

"Auron...Please!" I shivered in delight by the teenagers begs. I pulled the blonds pants down and raised the blitzers' legs on my shoulders. Tidus was shivering on the abrupt cold from the forest. I remember the last time I did this to him for the same reason was after the Thunder Plains, when he got mad about Yuna agreeing to marry Seymour. I pulled my own cock out, forcing myself off the back flash. Tidus squirmed as he saw the throbbing man meat that was my member. "Please be gentle."

I chuckled at my ukes plea, positioning at his entrance. Then I pushed in when he showed he was ready. He screamed in pain, so I waited a minute then thrusted in that tiny asshole. The blond moaned every time I went deeper. 5 minutes later, I hit that special spot.

"AHH! MNNH! A-AURON~!" I made it so I would continue hitting the spot. He was writhing and moaning under me. "AH. Oooh, FUCK AURON!" I complied and went faster. I griped his cock and stroked it tightly. To show that damn Yuna who owns Tidus, I leaned over and bit hard on the blitzers shoulder. "Ahmn! Auron...I-I'm going...to..." He sprayed his high on both of our chests. A second later, mine flooded in him.

We stayed their to finish our orgasms until I pulled out and stood up. "Now, make sure you don't hit on that bitch until I die." I said with a smirk.

"What do you mean, 'until you die'?" Tidus's eyes turned into saucers.

"You know, in case some fiends kill me."

"Oh."

I helped the teen up and get dressed and we walked to the camp ground. Tidus, trying to walk without limping.

__**days later**__

After we killed spira's so-called 'god' I walked up to Yuna, who was beginning to send me. She stopped.

"Don't stop. And I trust you would watch over Tidus?" I asked Yuna.

"Of course."

"Then I give him to you. Take care of him, he may be weak," I smirked when I heard Tidus say, 'hey!' behind me, "But he's also kind." I turned to face him. Ignoring Wakka doing a derper and Lulu staring, not to mention Rikku continuing looking from Tidus to me to Yuna. "This was what I was telling you about a few days ago. Now you may be free from my greedy clutches."

Tidus started to cry. He ran to me and hugged me. "Why are you leaving me? Please, stay and be a unsent forever! I love you!"

I grabbed his shoulders and looked into his eyes as tears started to come down my eyes. "I love you too, that's why I'm leaving. I am too greedy to let you go to someone else. Maybe if I'm gone, I can learn to except it with Jecht and Braska." I pulled him in a kiss. Rikku was gagging herself, she's such a child. He kissed me back. Then I let go. "Now, be good." I turned to Yuna and nodded for her to go on. And then she twirled her staff in the way to send unsent.

"NO! PLEASE, AURON!" Tidus cried, falling to the floor, "Please...stay with me." I put a hand on his shoulder as pyrflies started coming off me. "I will always be with you. Just don't forget to visit me in the farplain." I smile as my body started falling apart, turning into millions of pyrflies that flew to the sky. I was sent. But I could here Tidus down below crying. I wished I wasn't so bitchy about Tidus and Yuna, or at least didn't run toward Yunalesca mad. But if I hadn't of did that, I wouldn't have been able to go back in time to send Tidus into Spira. _Damn...I'll miss them._ Then I floated to the farplain...for good.

__**A year later**__

I walked with Jecht and Braska, laughing about how there was intruders in the farplain until I felt someone thinking for me. I excused myself and flew up to the living and dead meeting place, sure I couldn't talk, but I can see and hear. It was Tidus.

"Hey, old man. HAHA! just kidding. . .I miss you. But I'm surviving. Yuna's good, she's on a sphere hunt right now, so she couldn't come. The reason I didn't come for a year, and the reason she's a sphere hunter is because I disappeared under the ocean shortly after you left. I know that sounds crazy, but I thought I was going to disappear! ...Wakka's doing okay...OH! I forgot to tell you, Wakka and Lulu had a baby! Yah. A lot has happened...I-I wish you were with me. I miss you getting jealous of Yuna getting my attention." Tidus laughed, "A-and I miss the sessions we would have. DAMN! I wish you could visit life again like that old Meachen, or what ever his name is with the green robe. W-well I-I'll be going...Tell my old man and mom I said hey." Tidus had tears in his eyes as he looked at me and blowed a kiss.

I floated down and sat down. I put my head in my hands and cried. "I-I wish I can visit him again. I miss him too."

Then the old man Tidus was talking about came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "I can help you with that, sonny." He smiled at me.

_**~FIN~**_

_**MUAHAHAHAHA! I know the part where Auron was disappearing was cliche. But I came up with that as my 1st alternate ending. the 2nd was the actual ending. with what's-his-name. If I spelled his name correctly, please tell me so. The only reason I know the ending and I haven't even passed the guardian of Zanerkand is because of my beloved YouTube! So plz! I still need that guide~! -pleading eyes and cyber-cookies- And I hope you catched my drift on the part when Auron talked about the intruders. XD Anyways, I hope you liked it and please rate and review. (AND~, if you want to know what happens next, review with a plea for more.)**_


End file.
